


Light amongst the darkness

by egowithoutstrings



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egowithoutstrings/pseuds/egowithoutstrings
Summary: The first time Todd met Neil was surely something he would remember.
Relationships: Todd Morrison/Neil
Kudos: 17





	Light amongst the darkness

Nockfell has always been a town full of mystery. Its high school was no exception to this and specific group of teenagers knew this better than anyone.

Todd Morrison, one of Nockfell’s resident ghost hunters, ventured deep into the school’s vast library on a daily basis. He, himself, had a large collection of strange books that to most would not make sense but it was nothing compared to the ominous hoard of books that filled the library and yet Todd knew his way around this library like it was his second home, some may say it is.  
The redhead piled multiple books on a nearby table and threw himself down in the chair opposite. It was times like this that Todd enjoyed; quiet and with very little people around to bother him. It didn’t take him long to be deeply engrossed in the books he had collected, his dark eyes flicking over the scriptures and prophecies neatly written on tattered paper in a tattered book so when the chair beside his scraped across the floor, it was no surprise that his body jolted sharply.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

That voice. It was a voice that Morrison had heard before. It was a husky voice that Todd often heard barking orders of the football pitch and yet something about was addictive to him, almost like he had to listen to this person just because of his voice.

“Oh, it’s ok.”

Dark eyes met the chocolate eyes of Neil. Almost instantly Todd felt his blood rush to his cheeks, flushing them a deep shade of red. A soft but deep chuckle rang out among the quiet of the discarded library. Neil’s deep brown eyes flickered over to the books Todd’s gaze had now abandoned. 

“I didn’t think that someone like you would be interested in cult things.”

“Oh, umm, yeah. I’ve been interested in it for a while actually”

Todd’s pale lips curl up slightly as his eyes meet Neil’s once again. It was though he had finally found something to focus on rather than the never ending abyss that was the Devourers of God but even then it was always playing at the back of his mind. However it was clear to Neil that he needed to distract Todd from the nightmare that was slowly consuming him.

“Todd, would you like to go out for coffee after class?”

Upon hearing Neil’s question, Todd’s face rose in temperature and flushed a soft red hue. He had never expected the Neil, the star of the school’s football team, to ask him out. If he had asked himself whether or not he would have been in this situation months ago, he would have decided that he was crazy but since it was happening, Todd debunked that as the case. He wasn’t aware that Neil was still waiting patiently for an answer until he looked up and met his gaze.

“I would love to.”

Neil’s eyes lit up from what Todd deciphered as happiness and although he wouldn’t admit it, he actually stopped thinking about the Devourers of God for the moment.

However, that would not last long. Not in Nockfell.


End file.
